The Magazines
by A.Mind.of.Disturbed.Current
Summary: TJ and his pals are in sixth grade now and the new sixth grade class finds something on the playground that causes a whole lot of trouble. One-shot. Warning: consentual sex between minors. Het and slash.


Title: The Magazines

Author: A-Mind-of-Disturbed-Current

Rating: M

Pairing: Multiple

Disclaimer: I do not own Recess and I make no money from this story.

Summary: TJ and his pals are in sixth grade now and the new sixth grade class finds something on the playground that causes a whole lot of trouble. One-shot.

Author's Note: I wrote this today when I was home sick and watching random cartoons on TV, including Recess. I was thinking about when they got older and discovered certain realities, and then what could possibly go wrong as a result and I loosely (very loosely) based it on something that happened at my high school a number of years ago (which I was not involved in, but know about). I had to write this to soothe my muse, do note that I in no way think this is appropriate in real life. But anything can happen in fiction, especially fan fiction. I wasn't sure that I was going to go ahead and post this, but what the hell. Please, no flaming. Warning, if you object to mature content, heed the rating and don't read this.

Chapter One

T.J. was heading back to class after visiting the washroom and was passing a window when movement outside caught his eye. He stopped and peered outside. Sure enough, there were people out there--two boys--probably from the high school, they were even bigger than the eighth graders. But what were they doing? Shouldn't they be in school? He watched them run across the playground toward where the dumpsters were until they disappeared from sight. T.J. wanted to move to another window with a better vantage point so that he could see what the two bigger kids were doing, but he had to go back to class. Mr. Thomas was not nearly as lenient as Ms. Grotkey had been back in fourth grade and he had already been gone for more than ten minutes. Much longer and he'd be risking a detention.

The problem was, T.J. was a curious boy, and so he found himself unable to focus on anything for the rest of the class. It was fortunate that it was the last class before the morning recess, but unfortunate that it was math class. Math was T.J.'s worst subject and therefore the class he could least afford to screw around in. If his grade got any lower, his parents were going to flip out. They hadn't been wild about the C- on his last report card. But he just couldn't help it, he couldn't stop thinking about finding out what those two high schoolers were up to. When the bell rang, T.J. sprang from his seat and dashed from the room, only pausing for a moment to call back to his friends, telling them to follow. Spinelli, Mikey, Vince and Gretchen caught up with T.J. in the hall. Gus had moved the previous year when his father was transferred again. They missed him, but they were getting along fine without him now that some time had passed.

"T.J., slow down," pleaded Mikey. "Where are we going?"

"Yeah Teej, what's the rush?"

"Yes, you have been acting rather strangely since you returned to class. Tell us, what distracts you so."

T.J. stopped walking abruptly and turned to face them. "I saw something. During class, two high school kids were out here."

"What were they doing?"

"I don't know, Vince. But I think they were headed for the dumpsters--"

"Well, why are we standing around here then? Let's go see what they were doing," interrupted Spinelli.

The gang headed toward the dumpsters behind the cafeteria, none of them noticed Randall slinking along in the bushes, spying on them. When they reached the dumpsters, the teenagers were long gone. But they must have left in a hurry, for a messenger bag remained behind, peeking out from under the dumpsters. "Hey, look at this guys!" Mikey grabbed the bag and lifted it up for them all to see.

"I've always wanted to learn more about high school kids." Gretchen couldn't think of a time when she had been more excited. "Open it!"

"Yeah! Open it! Open it!" the others chanted.

"Okay guys." Mikey unfastened the clips and lifted the flap. "Hey, there's only some magazines in here," he said, his voice full of disappointment.

"What kind of magazines?" asked Vince.

Each of them had their own expectations of what the magazines would be. T.J. thought it would be something like his secret subscription to 'Prankster Monthly'. Spinelli could not think of any possibility other than sports magazines, especially wrestling. Vince had similar thoughts, though his didn't include wrestling. Mikey was thinking of his own literary magazines with the latest poetry. And Gretchen was thinking of a more educational possibility.

Mikey pulled out one of the magazines and looked at it. The others crowded around to see. It was then that Randall too the opportunity to sneak away.

He had what he wanted and boy was it juicy! High school kids trespassing on school property, now that was so much better than what he usually had for Ms. Finster. He couldn't wait to tell her. Some high school kids would be in big trouble sometime soon. He grinned at the prospect. It was his haste to get away while the others were distracted that prevented him from seeing the magazine and from having something even better than trespassing to report.

While Randall was running off to find Ms. Finster, the gang stared down at the magazine in Mikey's hands. It was T.J. who spoke first. "What is it?" he asked. He couldn't help but feel a little disturbed by the image on the cover. He couldn't understand why anyone would want to look at this stuff, much less do it. But the people on the cover looked like they were enjoying themselves…a whole lot. Perhaps it was one of those things that looked disgusting and seemed disgusting, but wasn't really so bad. He took the magazine from Mikey and flipped through it, trying to look casual, as if he was merely curious. But he wasn't just curious. He felt…funny when he looked at those pictures.

Spinelli thought for a moment. "I don't know what it is, but I've seen something like this before."

"Where?" asked Gretchen.

"My brother has magazines like this. I saw 'em once, but he threw me out of his room and told me not to tell our parents."

Gretchen adjusted her glasses and thought for a moment. "I can conduct some research tonight, but I think it would be best to keep this quiet."

The others nodded, all except Mikey. "Why? I don't like keeping secrets." He folded his arms and glared as if he was a small child.

"Mikey, you heard what Spinelli said about her brother, right?"

"Yeah…"

"When a kid hides something from their parents, they usually have a good reason. Until we know more, we should be safe." T.J. was pleased, Gretchen's logic never failed. Mikey would be persuaded.

"I guess," he conceded. Yep. He folded quickly.

"Now, what do we do with these?"

"What do you mean?" asked T.J., caught off guard.

"Well, I can't take them home, my parents will find them for sure."

"I could…uh, take them. I'll just hide them in with my comic books, my parents never look through those."

The recess bell rang. T.J. took the messenger bag from Mikey and slipped the magazine back inside. "So, it's agreed. Gretch will find out what this stuff is and we'll meet back here tomorrow. And no one says anything."

_Meanwhile, at the high school__…_

"Hey, Jon! Wait up."

"Yeah, what?"

"Do you have my messenger bag?"

"Damn it man, you mean you left it back there?"

"Must have."

"Shit! If anyone finds it, we're both in trouble. I knew I shouldn't have listened to you. Oh yeah, great idea, let's go to the elementary school, that way no one will see. "

"Come on, let's go find it."

The two boys were just about to leave the school when the voice of the school's secretary sounded over the intercom, "Mark Hockley and Jon Barton, report to the principal's office immediately."

"Ah, shit."

* * *

T.J. normally read comic books under his covers with a flashlight to aid him in the darkness, but that wasn't what he was doing tonight. He was looking at the magazines. The people were doing things he hadn't even thought about. Of course he knew all about kissing (ew) and that when people got older, they started liking the opposite sex (once again, ew), but he had never imagined that they would do stuff like this…and like it. And then that other magazine…he understood that even less. While his sixth grade mind could begin to comprehend a boy and a girl kissing, and maybe doing other things, but it seemed entirely wrong to him for two boys to do such things… As strange as all this was, he kind of liked looking at it, all of it. It made him feel strange, and he had become painfully hard.

Hesitantly, he placed the magazines in the box with his comics under the bed, making sure to place on issue of Senior Fusion on top, and put away his flashlight. Lying in bed, he knew he would not be able to sleep in this state. He was exceedingly uncomfortable. So he inched down his pyjama bottoms and wrapped his hand around himself, trying his best to duplicate what he had seen people doing to each other in the magazines. From the pictures, he assumed it would have to be a good feeling from the expressions on their faces, and perhaps it would solve his problem. He stroked himself at a faster and faster pace until he came. Unfortunately he had not anticipated the mess, but damn, it felt good, there was no denying it. He'd just have to get the laundry done after school, before his parents came home from work. He let himself drift off to sleep, pyjama bottoms still around his lower thighs.

* * *

In the morning, he hid the magazines in a folder and slipped it in his backpack with his school books. Recess could not come soon enough.

The gang met behind the dumpsters again. "So Gretchen, what did you find out?" asked T.J., pulling out the stack of magazines.

"Well T.J., from my research I found out that magazines such as these are referred to as 'porn'. Grownups like looking at it."

"But why?" asked Spinelli.

"They seem to get some sort of pleasure out of looking at and participating in such activities."

"But it's so…"

"Disgusting?" finished Mikey.

T.J. shifted his feet awkwardly. "Well, maybe it's one of those things that seems like it would be bad, but actually isn't."

"What are you saying Teej?" Vince couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Well, if it was bad, then why would grownups do it?"

"He has a point, it would defy logic."

"So, how do we determine whether it is something that really is enjoyable?" asked Mikey.

"Well, remember back in fourth grade when there was that dispute about kissing?"

"You can't be seriously suggesting we try this!"

"I think what Gretchen is saying is that we consider it."

And so, after a few more minutes of debate, they agreed to test their theory. They would draw lots and as there were so many different things to try, they agreed to take turns picking one to do with the person after them in the line (or the next of the appropriate sex). They would do it tomorrow at the old abandoned playground they discovered in fourth grade. No one would see them there.

That night, T.J. couldn't stop thinking about what was going to happen tomorrow. Each of them had taken home a magazine so that they could choose something. He would get to go last. That didn't matter. Just the idea of feeling anything remotely what he had felt with his own hand was exciting. His ploy with the laundry had worked, his parents were none the wiser and this time, with his new knowledge, he was prepared. He had borrowed an old towel that no one was going to miss. He smiled, pleasuring himself as he thought of what was to come the next day. The fact that he had been stuck with the magazine with male on male action hardly crossed his mind.

* * *

They met at the old playground. The order that had been determined was Mikey, Spinelli, Vince, Gretchen and then T.J.. They had all agreed to shed their clothes at the same time in order to keep everyone on equal footing. Fair was fair, right? The entire gang was uncomfortable being nude in front of the others, but they fulfilled the agreement with few initial complaints. Mikey was the most reluctant of the bunch and had chosen what appeared to be the most simple option. He showed the others his magazine and pointed to the correct picture. As the next in the order, it was Spinelli who had to participate. As T.J. had done to himself for the past two nights, Spinelli reached between his legs and took Mikey in her hand, stroking him. It wasn't long before it was over, Mikey came with a grunt and then it was Spinelli's turn to choose.

What the five didn't know was that Randall had followed them, his logic being that the last time he followed them he had gotten the juicy info about the high school kids (who were now in detention for trespassing), so this time he might also get something good. But he couldn't believe the behaviour he was seeing nor the fact that they seemed to be enjoying it. He watched with fascination, not sure what to think or what to do, if anything.

Finally, it was T.J.'s turn. They had agreed to choose from the magazines they had randomly taken for at least the first few rounds, so T.J.'s choices were limited. Hesitantly, he pointed to his choice. If girls like being 'fucked' and 'giving head' as the magazines claimed, he reasoned that he should like it too. He got down on his hands and knees; Mikey positioned himself behind him and Vince in front of him. Mikey spit on his hands and lubricated himself as it showed in the magazine and began to push into T.J.. It hurt. It hurt a lot. But apart from asking Mikey to go slow, T.J. would not complain. Spinelli had said it hurt when it was her turn, but she said afterwards that it felt really good. Besides, he wasn't going to be a wimp, he was already getting hard. Seeing Vince's hardened cock bobbing in front of his face, he took it into his mouth. Once he became used to the intrusion and Mikey had established a rhythm of thrusting in and out, the pain began to lessen and he started to feel pleasure.

Randall was horrified at what he was seeing and promptly ran for Ms. Finster. His exit was less than stealthy, but went unnoticed as the five were too absorbed in their activities.

"Miss Finster! Miss Finster!" he screamed, running up to her by the jungle gym.

"What is it Randall?"

"T.J. and his friends, they're doing something really wrong!" He pointed in the direction of the old playground.

"What are they doing boy?"

"I don't know! It's just disgusting!" he wailed.

She sighed and followed Randall. Whatever it was, she knew it had to be important and that she couldn't get anymore out of the snitch. Randall's voice had never reached that particular high note before and she didn't think he was holding back any information.

When the reached the old playground, she couldn't believe her eyes, the five were surrounded by explicit magazines and they were all nude. The two girls were leafing through them and watching what the boys were doing. The boys, well, they were having a threesome. Detweiler was in the middle, taking it in the ass from Mikey and simultaneously giving a blowjob to Vince. "Stop that behaviour at once!" she bellowed.

Gretchen and Spinelli immediately panicked and grabbed for their discarded clothing, and while Mikey and Vince started to stop what they were doing, Detweiler urged them to continue, and they did. Then, once all three boys were spent, the boys pulled away from each other. Mikey and Vince lunged for their clothes, but Detweiler just sat there on the ground, semen leaking from his anus, and making no attempt to hide his now flaccid penis. Ms. Finster just stared at him. She was having trouble finding the appropriate words to address this behaviour. Keeping her voice as even as possible, she spoke slow and methodically, "Detweiler, put your clothes back on this instant." When he had complied, she continued, "Now, the five of you will accompany me to Principal Prickly's office, where you will explain your behaviour."

That was not a pleasant experience. They all had to explain their behaviour not once, but three times. Once to Principal Prickly, once to Superintendent Skinner, who Prickly called when he couldn't figure out what to do, and then to their parents. Of course, the magazines were confiscated and the lot of them were given detention for the rest of their foreseeable lives, but the worst consequences were imposed on them by their parents. They were forced to describe in detail what they had done (much to their embarrassment) and in addition to grounding and various other consequences, they were no longer permitted to see each other alone. There would always have to be an adult present at all times until, in their parents` words, `they proved themselves responsible`. Principal Prickly also decided to add a sexual education course to grade six, one year earlier than they had always started teaching students about sex in the past.

The End


End file.
